Parallax (Hal Jordan)
*Real Name: Harold "Hal" Jordan *Alias: Parallax, the Spectre, Pol Manning, Green Lantern 2814.1 *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown *Occupation: Adventurer *First appearance: Green Lantern Vol 3 #50 (March, 1994) History One of the greatest secrets kept by the Guardians was that their infamous yellow impurity was in fact an ancient monster named Parallax who they had imprisoned in their Central Power Battery. Parallax was the physical embodiment of fear on the Emotional Spectrum, the opposite of the green willpower. After the greatest tragedy of his life took away everything he held dear, Hal became susceptible to fear, and the monster gained root in his consciousness through his ring. Through influencing his actions, it would eventually possess him and turn him into one of the greatest villains the universe had ever seen. Hal Jordan's home Coast City had been completely destroyed by Cyborg Superman and Mongul I during Reign of The Supermen in a gigantic explosion, reducing it to a smoldering crater and all 7 million inhabitants dead. Returning to Earth after the events of Trinity, Green Lantern was horrified, immediately went after Mongul and beat the crap out of the galactic conqueror in single combat. Afterward, with everything he cherished piles of cinder and ash, Hal tried to use his ring to recreate Coast City in its entirety. This was a massive construct that required all of his ring's charge, and he began interacting with characters from his life who had perished in the slaughter. A projection of the Guardians was sent to him, furious that he was using his powers for personal reasons, and threatening him unless he immediately reported back to them for disciplinary action. Enraged that they would ignore the personal loss he had suffered in the name of the Corps and try to punish him for his humanity, Hal, driven insane by grief, decided to meet them head on and clash with the men who had destroyed his life. In this state of madness, he was intent on obtaining their vast powers so that he might recreate all he had lost. A team of the Green Lantern Corps' greatest warriors were sent to oppose him, and stop him before he could reach their homeworld. Hal Jordan single-handedly went through Boodikka, Kreon, Graf Toren, Honnu, Jack T. Chance, Ke'Haan, Laira and Tomar-Tu. He left all those he defeated floating in space, and took their rings in his possession, adding them to his collection. Touching down on Oa, he killed Kilowog in combat. His greatest adversary Sinestro was released from imprisonment to act as the last line of defense, and Hal snapped his neck. Then, he entered the Central Power Battery and absorbed the energies inside... killing the Guardians and effectively destroying the entire Green Lantern Corps. He emerged in the new identity of Parallax. As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest Green Lantern, while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Hank Hall to restart the universe and attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe, the purpose of which was to 'set things right.' Hal was ultimately defeated by heroes of Earth. Hal seemed to gain clarity, healing the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrecting Oliver Queen, who had died in an explosion. He extinguished his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and re-ignite Earth's sun. Parallax-Nocape HS.gif Parallax-Pacheco.gif Parallax-hh.gif Parallax-Almond.gif Parallax7.gif Dc paralax 03 rar.gif Parallax0.gif Parallax0 (2).gif Parallax TD.gif Parallax HS.gif Parallax CA.gif Parallax.gif Dc paralax 02 rar.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Parallax-Pacheco.gif ABEL_HJordanParallax1101.PNG Parallax_HalJordan_RichB.png Micro_parallax_by_everydaybattman-d4q65ms.png Parallaxposing.png Parallax_by_MrKinetix.png Parallax_HalJordan-KyleRayner_RichB.png Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Bad Guys Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Emotional Spectrum Category:Characters Category:P